1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly to a laundry dryer capable of effectively removing creases or rumples from an object to be dried, for example, laundry, and effectively removing odor from the laundry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a dryer is a home appliance used to dry laundry completely washed, namely, an object to be dried, using hot air. Generally, such a laundry dryer includes a drum for accommodating an object to be dried therein, and a drive source for driving the drum, a heater for heating air introduced into the drum, and a blower unit for sucking air into the drum or outwardly discharging air from the drum.
Dryers may be classified into an electric type and a gas type in accordance with the type of the system for heating air, namely, the type of the heater. The electric type dryer heats air, using heat generated from an electrical resistance. On the other hand, the gas type dryer heats air, using heat generated in accordance with the combustion of gas. Dryers may also be classified into an exhaustion type and a condensation type. In the condensation type dryer, air, which has become humid after being heat-exchanged with an object to be dried, is circulated without being outwardly discharged. The air is heat-exchanged with ambient air through a separate condenser. In accordance with this heat exchange, condensed water is generated, and is then outwardly discharged. In the exhaustion type dryer, air, which has become humid after being heat-exchanged with an object to be dried, is directly discharged to the outside of the dryer. Dryers may also be classified into a top loading type and a front loading type in accordance with the object loading type. In the top loading type dryer, an object to be dried is loaded into the dryer through the top of the dryer. On the other hand, in the front loading type dryer, an object to be dried is loaded into the dryer through the front side of the dryer.
Meanwhile, conventional dryers as mentioned above have the following problems.
Typically, in a dryer, laundry spin-dried after being completely washed is loaded so that it can be dried. In this case, the laundry, which has been washed using water, has creases due to the principle of the water washing. In the drying procedure carried out in the laundry dryer, however, the creases cannot be completely removed. In order to remove the creases still present on objects, such as laundry, completely dried in conventional dryers, it is necessary to perform ironing.
Where clothes other than laundry completely washed are stored or used in a typical manner, creases, rumples, or holds (hereinafter, generally referred to as “creases”) may be formed at the clothes. To this end, it has been required to develop an apparatus capable of conveniently removing creases generated during the storage or use of clothes.